Princess Lily's Visit to Kinkow
by MikaylaMakoola
Summary: This is a new idea I'm testing out. It's my first ever story so please be nice! Anyways, in this story someone special comes to visit. Takes place right after the first episode.
1. Chapter 1

**Princess Lily's Visit to Kinkow**

**A/N: This story takes place right after the first Pair of Kings. Before (wipes tear out of eye.) Brady left. Hope you enjoy it! This is my first story on the site so… yeah. Oh, and before I forget:**

**I DO NOT OWN PAIR OF KINGS. THE GENUISES AT DISNEY DO.**

Chapter one: A visitor.

Brady POV: 

"Man, Boom." I said thoughtfully. "I can't believe it."

"Well, believe it! I can fit a whole taco in my mouth! Can you? I don't think so! So there!" He smiled in a 'gotcha' sort of way.

"No! Not that!" I paused. "But I do have a hard time believing that… I meant that we went from swirlies to being surrounded by smoking girlies! In, like, a day!" I smiled wistfully, thinking of a certain girl I met yesterday.

"Yeah! We went from having our heads in potties, to being surrounded by hotties!" Boomer nodded like he was a genius.

"Right. Good one!" I smirked. "But, I coulda came up with that! In fact…" I was about to zing him when I saw it. I widened my eyes. "Look Boom! A hot air balloon!" "Nuh-uh! Boom and balloon don't rhyme!" He stopped for a second. "Yeah, don't rhyme! HA!" He laughed at my supposed slip up.

"No, turn around!"

He turned around. "Huh? Hey look Brady! A hot air balloon! Did you see that? Man, you're not very observant! Aren't you glad you have me?" He shook his head before rushing out.

I smiled and rolled my eyes. I walked over to our phone. "Hey, cook? Yeah, I'd like a taco."

Boomer POV:

I raced down to the throne room, where a pretty girl was stepping out of the balloon. She was blonde-haired and had green eyes. She looked about thirteen. She was smiling, and seemed to be searching for someone. Then she spotted me. "Are you King Boomer?" She asked, in a sugary sweet voice.

I grinned. "Why yes. Yes I am." I gloated silently. It's only been a few days and the people already know me!

"Awesome! So have you seen my brother around, your majesty?" She looked at me eagerly.

"Sorry, I don't think so. Wait, who's your brother? And who are you?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. That was rude of me. My name is…"

"Lily?! What are you doing here?" Mikayla walked in and seemed very nervous.

"Hello, Mikayla." Lily stared coldly at her. "I'm visiting my brother."

"Okaaaay. Well, who is your brother?" I was confused. "And how do you two know each other?"

Mikayla sighed. "Lily used to work here. We knew each other… well."

Lily scoffed at her. "Are you kidding? You used to work for m-"

"AHHHHH!" Lanny screamed. "Why is SHE here? I thought she was GONE!"

"Hey, Boom!" Brady followed Lanny in, looking oblivious. "I can cram a whole taco in my mouth too! Oh, hey… what's going on?"

"Yeah, but I have no idea what's going on! Someone tell us what's going on!"

Lily curtsied politely. "Ah. Nice to meet you, King Brady. My brother has told me much about you two. My name is Lily and we're family. Cousins, actually. Lanny is my brother."

**A/N: Yes, I know. Very short. I just want to see if people like it. So, if I get one review, I'm only asking for one, I will upload the next chapter. Sneak peek? The title is: **

_**Revenge runs in the family.**_


	2. Revenge runs in the family

**Princess Lily's Visit to Kinkow**

**I DO NOT OWN PAIR OF KINGS. THE GENUISES AT DISNEY DO.**

Chapter two: Revenge runs in the family.

Lily POV: 

I could feel Lanny's anxiety. It was coming off of him in waves. I frowned, as this could ruin everything. Why did my brother have to be such a dweeb?

"Well, everyone, it was such a pleasure to meet, and get reacquainted with you. But, I'm afraid that I want to spend some quality time with my sweet older brother. So

let's go, Lanny."

"No! I'd rather not!" He looked very frightened.

I grit my teeth. "Come ON, Lanny."

He gulped. "Okay…" He said meekly.

He followed me up to his room. He seemed to be very on edge. "What is it, Lily? And why are you here? And when are you leaving?" He said the last part under his breath.

I scowled at him. "Listen you buffoon. I'm back for two things. One: To meet the kings. And two? Revenge.

"You wanna kill the kings too?" Lanny looked absolutely ecstatic.

"Not them! They seem nice, and like a waste of time. I can just tell, they have inexhaustible luck." I knew this was true when I saw the deflated look on his little troll face. "I want revenge on MIKAYLA!" I could tell I looked furious.

"Mikayla? Since when does that annoying sasquatch matter? She's just the help. Not the only thing between you and the throne!" Now he looked furious.

"No, that would be YOU." I studied him. My words had the desired effect. He swallowed.

"So, uh, what did Mikayla do?" He stuttered nervously.

"Lanny. YOU. ARE. CLUELESS. I'm mad at Mikayla because of what happened three years ago, when I was ten."

Lanny looked like he was the one who just got here. "What? Those were the good old days. I was in line to be king. Everything was perfect!" He smiled, living in the past.

"Yeah they _were."_

_**Flashback: Still Lily POV**_

I was smiling. This was great. Lessons with Mason. The best guard. Of course, he's the best guard FOR NOW. That was soon to be me. I was even better than that annoying girl Mikayla. I was gloating silently.

Then I saw Mikayla. I whipped out the machete I keep in my socks. (Sheathed, obviously.) I felt my confidence build when I saw her fighting Sabrina. I could beat both these girls easily! After all, they were just two fight school teens. I was a privately trained kid!

Sabrina was out for blood, I could tell. I jumped in. At first, it was about defending Mikayla… Then it turned into the desire to win. I kept up absolutely perfect. I even managed to knock Sabrina out of our little sparring circle, and she fled. Obviously, she was scared of my skill. Mikayla overreacted then. She seemed to become livid over the teeny tiny fact that I continued to fight her. I mean, all I did was put my machete to her chest. And pin her to a tree. Unfortunately, it was at that very moment, Mason came across us. He was so angry he canceled my lessons! His exact words were: "You are no longer a warrior. Just a princess."

_**Flashback Over.**_

I finished telling Lanny. I noticed my voice was shaking with rage.

"Hmm… Still not as important as the in between you and the throne thing…" Lanny said thoughtfully

"Lanny !" I glared at him. "I don't care about your whole 'I want to be king.' revenge plot! I want revenge!

Lanny gave me his best devious smile. "Interesting. And I think I can help you, sis."

"I'm listening." I said then scowled. "But don't EVER call me sis again!" I added coldly.

Lanny gulped. "Yes, ma'am."

I smirked. I was proud of the fact that I was the only person he was afraid of. "Anyways, continue."

"Um, yeah." He said nervously. "Well, uh, I think I know…" He gained his confidence back and smiled deviously. "I think I know how we can both get revenge!"

**A/N: So what did you think? I really do want to know. Silent readers? I see you! Please review! Okay then, well… Onto the review replies.**

**yummy42: Hi! And thanks. Honestly, having you reply to my story really inspired me to write faster. You are one of my favorite authors here on fanfic so hearing you say that? It means a lot!**

**Bra-Kayla Luver4eva: Thank you! I'm glad you think it's going to turn out well. I myself was a little worried.**

**monkey96207: Gee, thanks!**


	3. Confusion in the Castle

**Princess Lily's Visit to Kinkow**

**I DO NOT OWN PAIR OF KINGS. THE GENUISES AT DISNEY DO.**

Chapter three: Confusion in the Castle

Brady POV: 

"Boom." I said as we played pool for the fifty-fourth time that day.

"Yeah, Brady? Haha I win!" Boomer began dancing. "Oh yeah! I won. Which means you lost!" He paused. "Maybe I should get my party pants…"

"NO!" I squealed, knowing exactly which pants Boomer was referring to. "But anyways, you know that girl Lily?"

He glanced up from his victory dance. "Uh-huh. You saw me meet her."

"Well I think there's something off about her. She's just…"

Boomer cut me off. "What? Brady don't be ridiculous. She's Lanny's sister! That'd be like saying dear cousin Lanny was evil!"

I thought about it. "True. I guess you're right. But Mikayla didn't seem to like her!"

Boomer shook his head. "Brady. Just because Mikayla doesn't like her doesn't make her bad! I mean, look at you!"

I gasped. "She likes me! She's just to shy to admit it!"

Boomer raised his eyebrows. "Just keep telling yourself that, lover boy. Come on. Let's play some more pool.

Mikayla POV:

"I can't believe this!" I said to myself as I wandered the hallways. "I thought she had left for good… She hates me. It wasn't my fault! I didn't try to get her kicked out! Not that that was a bad thing… She shouldn't have interfered." I paused worriedly. "Right?"

I ran into someone. "Ouch. Careful, Mikayla."

I looked up. "Hi daddy."

"What's the matter, Mikayla? Kings driving you crazy?" He tightened the hold on his machete. "Is Brady flirting again?"

I laughed. "Not since this morning. They broke the vase, but we replaced it. That's normal anyways. I'm just a little upset. Lily's back and she still blames me for what happened!"

"It wasn't your fault, it was my decision. I would help you, but I have guard duty. The kings have angered the tarantula people, and we're afraid of an uprising. I'll see you in a couple hours."

I sighed and headed to my room. I sat on my bed and decided I needed to write this down. I grabbed my diary, and as I opened it up to the nearest blank page I saw a small envelope. It had my name on it. I opened it and stared at the words inside. I felt my stomach clench up when I saw the last two words. 'Sincerely Lily'. I ran to find my dad.

Guard shift or not, he needed to see this. We had to stop Lily before it was too late.

**A/N: So? What did you think? It was a little shorter than my regular chapters, but I figure that it was a good one. I think I'm going to update sometime today. So please, give me your input! Anywho, time for review replies.**

**Bra-Kayla Luver4eva: Aww, thanks! Well, here's your update! :D**

**Den Blue: Yay! Thank you! An awesome writer? ME? Wow! That is so nice of you to say! Here's the update!**

**iLovePairOfKings: I'm glad you like it! It's good to know someone thinks it's interesting!**

**FunnyBunny: Thank you so much! And update I did!**

**I saved the one I had the most to say to for last. **

**yummy42: Wow, I had no idea I made you feel so happy! Hearing that brings an immensely huge smile to my face. And yes, you are one of my favorite authors. You actually have been since I first read Royal Strike! And speaking of Royal Strike… I was reading chapter 18, and I saw my name at the bottom and was like, WOW! I mean, to be shouted out in one of my favorite stories? That was amazing! Thank you so much for that! Oh, and you know how you were saying it was great to be someone's favorite author? Well, I just found out I was one of yours! And I gotta admit, it inspired me again! Thank you so much! :D**


	4. To Mt Spew

**Princess Lily's Visit to Kinkow**

**I DO NOT OWN PAIR OF KINGS. THE GENUISES AT DISNEY DO. **

**A/N: Wow, another update? I'm on a roll! **

Chapter four: To Mt. Spew

Mikayla POV:

"Daddy! Dad! Da-oomph!" I fell down, having run into someone again. I looked up, hoping it would be my dad. No such luck.

"Mikayla! Watch where you're going! Have you seen Brady?" Boomer seemed irritated.

"Actually my king, I was just going to tell you…"

Boomer interrupted. "He cheated at pool, and then ran off with Lanny and Lily. "Lily? That was what I was going to tell you my king! Lily has Brady in custody."

"A janitor?" He looked confused.

"What? No, not a custodian! She captured him! I have to go save that bumbling buffoon!" I began to run towards the throne room.

"Wait, Mikayla! I want to find Brady, too!" He started to follow me. "We can go together and I can pummel him for cheating!"

I shook my head. "I'm afraid not, your majesty. It's far too dangerous. Go to your room, and STAY THERE."

He scowled and mumbled something about thinking the kings were the ones in charge. He walked up toward his room still muttering to himself.

I watched him, to make sure he was listening to me. Once he had made it all the way to his room, I sighed before turning around and heading to the dark side.

Boomer POV:

I spotted Mikayla, and saw that she was leaving the castle. I couldn't help but think that I could be of assistance. I let my mind wander and I remembered what had happened when Lily and Lanny came and took Brady. It was weird.

_Flashback-_

"King Brady!" Lanny smiled innocently. "Lily would be thrilled if she could take a picture with you. She even has the perfect spot!"

"What about me? Do you want a picture of me?" I asked, desperate for attention.

"Maybe later, your highness." Lily curtsied sweetly then left.

"See ya, Boom! I'm famous now. I'm a KING." Brady smirked self-importantly. "Wha? So am I! I'm your co-king!" I reminded him angrily.

"Yeah, but you're not King Brady, the adorable!" He gloated.

I raised my eyebrows. "Neither are you."

He frowned, and just left. It was bizarre.

_Flashback over_

I glanced out the window and saw Mikayla's small figure disappear into the dark side forest.

"That's it." I thought aloud. "I'm going after her."

Brady POV: 

"Hey guys? Does the picture have to be here?" I glanced around the volcano nervously.

"Wow. Lanny, your letters did not lie. He really is stupid. Is the other one like this?" Lily was starting to sound much less sweet.

"Yes." He answered automatically.

"Hey! I'm not stupid! So, the picture? It has to be in this volcano?" I was having trouble thinking clearly.

Lily sighed and rolled her eyes. "Yes, Brady. It really does. Now stand here."

"Do you want me to pose or… Hey, what are you doing?"

Lily had began to wrap a rope around me.

"Is this part of the picture?" I was extremely disoriented. I thought about running, but I had completely forgotten how to leave. I was very lost.

"Sure." She said in a bored tone. She finished tying me up. Then she began securing me to the ceiling, so that I was hanging upside down above the lava.

"Um, I don't feel so good." I started to get and uneasy feeling. I figured it had something to do with all the blood in my body rushing to my head. "Can you guys let me down?"

"NO." Lanny and Lily said together.

"Let him go." A beautiful, angelic, sweet, sincere… Wait, what was I talking about? Oh, yeah. A gorgeous voice said to let me go! I looked over my shoulder the best I could, and I saw… Mikayla!

"Did you come to save me? Yeah, you did! You're even hotter than the volcano!" I shouted helpfully.

"Shut up, Brady." Mikayla inserted.

"Right!" I agreed.

Lily smirked evilly. "Hey, Mikayla? Come to save your boyfriend?"

Her eyes widened. "N-no! I came to save my k-king!" She stuttered.

"Her king who is also her boyfriend!" I yelled.

"In her king's mind…" I heard her mutter.

Lily laughed. "You want your king? Then come and get him." She lashed out at Mikayla with her machete.

"Stop it Lily. I'm not going to play your little game. Now let King Br-"

She was interrupted by my obnoxious twin. "Don't worry, Mikayla! Your king is here to save you!"

"Uh, you mean co-king Boom!" I glared at him.

"Brady! What are you doing? Get down from there!" He shook his head at me.

"Really, bro? Don't you think I would if I could without DYING?" I screamed in a panic.

"Guys, shut up!" Mikayla snapped.

"So Mikayla? You going to fight back?" Lily taunted.

"What if I don't?"

Lanny beamed. "Then King Boomer and King Brady take a lava bath!"

Mikayla bit her lip. "Fine, Lily. Just let them go."

"Okay." She cut me loose, nearly preventing me from falling. "Lanny, make sure they don't run off!"

"What about falling off?" He questioned hopefully.

"No." She declared calmly.

"What? Wait… You're not the boss of me! I'm older!" He looked frustrated.

"LANNY." She threatened.

Lanny scowled. "Fine… But if she dies… So do they."

**A/N: So? What did you think? It was a little longer my regular chapters! I was kind of proud of this. Anyways, the end is coming soon! I've already wrote the last chapter, so I'd like to hear if you guys want an epilogue. Review reply time!**

**Bra-Kayla Luver4eva: Suspenseful, huh? I thought you'd like this chapter. Loving it? Awwww! Thank you! **

**iLovePairOfKings: You think so? That's awesome! Well, updated as soon as possible!**


	5. Battles and Brakayla

**Princess Lily's Visit to Kinkow**

**I DO NOT OWN PAIR OF KINGS. THE GENUISES AT DISNEY DO. **

**A/N: Hey, guys! I've been working hard on this. Last chapter, so I hope you enjoy! **

Chapter five: The Battle

Mikayla POV:

Within minutes, Lily and I were in full out combat. I couldn't believe how good she was! And the boys were not helping. They were being super loud and breaking my focus. I tried to tune out their senseless arguing… Wait no, not arguing… Negotiating? No wait a second…. BETTING?! Ooh, I was going to kill Lanny and Brady! But not

Boomer. He was just watching us silently with wide eyes. Occasionally he would gasp or say: "Ooh… That's going to hurt in the morning!" or "Yeah! Go Mikayla!"

I was started to struggle. Luckily, Lily was started to tire as well. We fought for ten long, agonizing minutes. I was just about to win… When Lanny cheated.

Lanny POV:

It's true. I cheated. I wanted this to end. It had to end. I couldn't go on, with those idiots continuing to be king. I wanted to be king and I wanted to be king NOW. I didn't really care if Mikayla were to die or not. But I DID care if the kings did. They needed to die. So I did something desperate and truly evil. Something I'm very proud of. I stuck my foot out. Right in front of Mikayla. I know, despicable right? Well, get over it. I don't care. I watched Mikayla trip and face plant with complete and utter glee.

I saw Lily turn to me and grin in thanks. She smiled a smile so evil, it even scared me. She laughed cruelly and said… "Any last words Mikayla?" Then sneering in a terrible way, she began to press her machete to Mikayla's chest.

"NO!" I heard someone scream. I looked behind me to see Brady. He pushed past me, and was about to reach Mikayla, when I dragged him back. Next, Boomer came and ran towards Mikayla. I dragged him back. Brady then ran again. This cycle went on for about a minute before Lily shook her head.

"Stop hesitating!" I yelled mercilessly.

Lily nodded. "Focus…" She said to herself. She continued to press her machete to Mikayla's chest.

"Lily!" Brady pleaded. "Don't kill her! Please don't kill her!"

Lily scowled. "And why not?" She spat.

"Because…" He looked up and began to whisper. "Because. I love her."

At this, Lily stopped. She dropped the machete onto the ground, harmlessly. "I can't do it." Her eyes filled with tears. "I just can't do it… I'm so sorry Lanny." She started to sob.

I gasped. "Lily! Are you… sympathizing?" Then I shook my head. "Of course. You broke her. You broke the most fierce, most cold-hearted person I know. You guys are amazing. So innocent. So nice. So… Stupid! You don't even try!" I shouted, before storming off.

Brady's POV: 

Oh. My. Gosh. I just told everyone that I love Mikayla. I do… but…still. I didn't want everyone to know. I guess it worked out though. I'm just glad she's okay.

Mikayla POV:

Brady loves me? Like, real LOVE? What do I do? I mean, it's not like I, you know, don't return it a little bit… Maybe more. I mean, because he loves me I'm not dead… What am I supposed to say? HELP ME!

Boomer POV:

Finally! It's only been a week! He spoke up! I thought it would take him way longer… And he saved her life! Let's just hope he doesn't mess this up… I'll let him talk first, so I can save him when he says something stupid.

Lily POV:

I know Lanny's mad, but I couldn't do it. I never really intended on it. I just wanted to put her in her place… Show her whose boss. And then, when Brady said he loved her? I just… cracked. I'm just so… confused.

Brady POV: 

Time to speak up. "Are you okay, Mikayla?"

She looks into my eyes and walks over to me. "Yes, your majesty… Thanks to you." She briefly kissed me on the lips.

"Whoa…" I whisper.

"And Brady?" She asks bashfully.

"Yeah?" I am in complete and utter shock. My brain is shutting down of happiness. Truth be told I would follow her to the end of the earth right now, if she asked me too.

"I love you too."

I stare at her. A goofy smile is plastered on my face.

She laughs, then turns to Lily. "Lily?" She asks.

Lily looks ashamed. She hangs her head. "Yes?" Her voice is barely audible.

"Thank you. I'm really sorry you got kicked out of your lessons. I didn't mean for that to happen. If you want, I can ask my dad to school you again."

Lily looks up. "Really? That'd be great! And… I forgive you! I going to talk to my brother about his whole revenge thing too."

I gasp. "Lanny hates Mikayla too?"

Lily shakes her head. "No."

Boomer smiles. "I'm sure Lanny is just shaken up. Group hug!" So we do.

**A/N: So? What did you think? Fitting end? Any comments are welcome! I'm hoping you guys are happy with it! Well, bye for now! That is after the review replies. **

**Bra-Kayla Luver4eva: It was "Whoa." worthy? Yayzers! Hope you liked it! **

**yummy42: You're impressed? Thank you SO MUCH. I mean you have so many stories going on… I could never manage that. Your review made me smile! You know how you said one review could make your day? Well, you just made mine. **

**Anyways, was it actiony enough? I tried not to make it too sappy, but it didn't work out… Oh well. And, I'm really glad I got to be your most professional review. I'm so happy you thought it was worth it.**

**Guest: Imagery? Oh my gosh, that's what I was going for. My teacher is always telling me: "USE IMAGERY!" So, It made me really joyful when I realized that you thought I'd done great imagery! YAY, THANK YOU!**

**Codex: I'm glad you liked it! Thank you!**

**iLovePairOfKings: Awesome? Really? Gee, thanks! Well, wait no longer! I really hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
